Frozen phantom parody songs
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Parody of frozen songs (italics are memories No frozen characters)
1. The Frozen Arora

**Writer- My computer acted up and wouldn't keep the enter's, so I had to put Dashes in, sorry. This is the tune of Frozen Heart**

Born a total normal human

To a pair of ghost hunters

Their youngest child with jet black hair

Of which they named Danny

\

Skip to when he is 14

An experiment gone wrong

A portal to the world of the dead

This was a mistake

His DNA, mutated

\

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold

Phantom had powers but with no control

Alive but dead, dead but alive

And stronger than a hundred men

\

Born of a portal to the ghost zone

And human DNA combining

This ghostly force alive but dead

Has a duty to protect

\

Flying over Amity Park

The town that he protected

from all the ghosts

That plagued the town

Beware of the Box Ghost


	2. Do you wanna fight some ghost

**This is mainly in Sam's point of view, I have another one based on a parody of Of Course I wanna Build a Snowman for Danny**

 **This is a parody of Do you wanna build a snowman?**

 **Story- after meeting Dan Phantom, Danny locks himself in his room, and Sam is trying to get him out**

Sam: Do you want to fight some ghosts?

Come on let's go and fight

I know your phantom, so

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away...

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to fight some ghosts?

It doesn't have to be the Box Ghost

Danny: Go away, Sam

Sam: Okay, bye...

Do you want to fight some ghosts?

Freak Show is running over town

I think some protection is overdue

I've started hanging with the a-listers

(Hang on a minuet, Paulina)

It gets a little lonely

With all these vain cheerleaders

Just watching the box ghost float by

(Beware, Beware, beware, Beware, Beware)

Danny

, Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They ask "where's phantom," and we know your there

I'm right out here for you, just let me out

We only have each phantom

It's just Danny

What are you gonna do?

Do you want to fight some ghosts?


	3. of course i wanna fight some ghosts

Of course I want to fight some ghosts  
There I've said it. I've confessed.  
But I need to stay locked up inside  
Although I hate to hide.  
I know it's for the best  
You know you're still my girlfriend  
I wish that I  
Could fight out there by your side  
Of course I wanna fights some ghosts  
Oh how I'd love to fight some ghosts.  
Wait up, Sam!

Of course I want to fight some ghosts  
And play pranks and eat nasty burgers all day  
I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
my life's all same and dull  
But I have to stay.  
(Don't become Dan, Fenton, don't become Dan)  
I know you're feeling lonely  
I know I am too  
But my powers will not subside  
Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel

Sam  
Yes, I know you're out there.  
It must've been tough on your own.  
But now my powers has grown much too strong  
I've feared this all along  
I can be evil  
But you deserve a better hero  
Then what I can be  
I'm running away to the ghost zone.  
Of course I wanna fight some ghosts.

Sam: Okay bye.

Of course I want to fight some ghosts


	4. Going Ghost

" _Get out; you're no longer our son, freak…"_

" _No, Danny's still your son,"_

" _Get out, freak, go back where you belong,"_

The void is pitch black  
In the ghost zone today  
No light to be seen  
A kingdom of ectoplasmic beings  
And it looks like I'm one of them

The cold is beckoning  
like my arura deep inside  
couldn't keep him in  
Not that I tried

Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
The phantom deep inside of me  
Conceal

Dont feel

Don't let them know

Well now they know

Going Ghost  
Going Ghost  
Can't hold him back no more  
Going Ghost  
Going Ghost  
Turn away from the portal  
Here I float  
And here I stay  
Let phantom rain on  
The lies never bothered me anyway

Its funny how to moral realm  
Once was my home  
And the fear of my secret  
Can't get to me out here

Its time to see what I can do  
To test my powers and be free  
No Fenton, No living, no school for me  
I'm Free

Going Ghost  
Going Ghost  
I'm one with the endless void  
Going Ghost  
Going Ghost  
They'll all hear my ghostly wail  
Here I float  
And here I stay  
Let phantom rain on  
The lies never bothered me anyway


	5. Ghosts are better then people

**Writer- Ok, this one's a little weird but who cares  
this is for "Reindeers are better than people"  
(can someone tell me how to put in page breakers, Please)**

Danny: ghosts are better than humans  
Cojo; don't you think that's true?

Danny (As Cojo): "Yeah, humans will hunt you  
and hate you and get rid of you  
every one of 'em's bad except you."

Danny: that's because I'm only half  
but humans are more whole then ghosts  
Cojo; don't you think I'm right?

Danny (As Cojo): "That's once again true  
for all except you."

Danny: You got me. Let's call it a night.

Danny (As Cojo): "Good night."  
Danny: Don't let the ghost hunters hunt.


	6. For the first time in forever

**Writer- hi, sorry, I've been going through ...(thinks of K way to say) junk and than I got obsessed with Moana. But I'm back now.**

 **Should I do Moana version of this?**

* * *

The shutters are opening!  
So's that door!  
I didn't know they did that anymore!  
Who knew we owned eight thousand ghost hunting guns?  
/

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a lab with no researchers?  
Finally they're taking the shield down!  
/

There'll be people who are actually alive  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow! Am I so ready for this change  
/

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light!  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone  
/

I can't wait to meet everyone!  
What if I meet. The one?  
/

Tonight, imagine me in black and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of gothic fashion  
Ooh!  
/

I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and dark  
I wanna stuff some vegan chocolate in my face!  
/

But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far!  
/

For the first time in forever  
There'll be normality, there'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance!  
/

Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good prince  
You always have to be  
Conceal  
Don't feel  
Put on a show  
Make one wrong move  
And everyone will know  
/

But it's only for today  
/

It's only for today!  
/

It's agony to wait  
/

It's agony to wait!  
/

Tell the guards to tale down the shield!  
/

The shield!  
For the first time in forever  
/

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
/

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!  
/

Be the good prince you always have to be  
/

A chance to change my lonely world  
/

Conceal  
/

A chance to find true love!  
/

Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
/

I know it all ends tomorrow  
So it has to be today!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!


End file.
